Miraculous: The Reverse Harem Mistress
by abodo
Summary: Minako "Hamuko" Arisato. New transfer student to the prestigious Kuoh Academy. People here don't know her, but through her own quirky ways, she finds a place in all the hearts of the weird people in this world. Wait, did I say in this world? Eep! Spoiler aleeeeeeert!


Two young women sat down over a cup of tea. It was just the two of them inside the office of the student council president. It was a rare occurrence as the two normally held their meetings in more _secure_ locations. Namely the detatched building of the Occult Research Club or the sauna bath in the student council president's home. However the matter now was not so grave as it would require that level of privacy between them. The topic was something that concerned only one party and required the second as merely a confidante.

"She's beginning to become a problem.", a slim bespectacled girl sighed as she poured her guest tea. Her stern facial expresion was made more grave by the severe frown she wore.

The girl meant to act as a confidante smiled as she spoke in good cheer, "Come now Sona. She can't be that bad. I'm sure that you are just blowing things out of proportion.".

The student council president called Sona, grumbled as she poured herself some tea as well before sitting down. "I'm not. The student body has made their voices known over and over again. Even the teachers are beginning to sway from my influence. I can't do any more without arousing suspicion or using my demonic powers.". She retrieved a slice of cake from a box and set it on her guest's plate. "They're pushing her to be my successor as the student council president, Rias.".

Brows as red as the confidante's hair arched in skepticism. The girl named Rias lifted the saucer and cup of tea to her lips before speaking, "That's unheard of. For years, Kuoh Academy's student council has been filled out by only the most elite of devils. I was scouted once myself.".

Sona nodded with a bitter bite of her sweet cake. "I know, I was there when they recruited both of us.", a slight smile lifted the corners of Sona's lips, "You refused though.".

Rias nodded, "Yes, I had wanted to form my own organization.".

"Thus how you became the president of the Occult Research Club right?".

A self-satisfied expression was on Rias' face as she reminisced back on that time. "I was fortunate that I had the minimum number of people to act as members. With me, Akeno and Koneko, we were able to operate the club without having it shut down by the school.".

That satisfaction was met with the stern student council president's unimpressed gaze. "That was because Lord Gremory talked with the board of directors and made it so wasn't it? I'm not sure if that situation would qualify for an adaptation into a dramatic slice of life anime about one's youthful school life.", Sona drawled almost boredly.

"Don't mind the details Sona.", Rias smiled good naturedly in the face of her friend's straight-man act to her accidental foolishness. "But still, if what you say is true then she may cause a problem.".

Sona nodded, "She's already considered a shoo-in for my position on the next student council elections and worse, her fanbase has expanded to rival even yours and Akeno's."

"I suppose that is troubling. As much as I loathe being placed on a pedestal, that kind of admiration has allowed me to move more freely. To lose either mine or Akeno's for a more general spotlight might put us into a difficult position."

Sona watched the daughter of house Gremory drink her tea and talk about this as if the problem concerned only her and not the red-head as well. "When I said that her popularity rivaled both your and Akeno's I meant that as both of your approval ratings combined.".

…

"PFFFFFTTTTTT WHAT!?"

Sona Sitri sat in her cushioned chair with the stoniest expression inhumanly possible. Her face and front were dripping with Earl Grey tea. She was not amused in the least about this, but she looked at the silver lining in it all. This would be marked in history as the first time anyone made and saw Rias Gremory, the Crimson Ruin Princess perform a spit take.

* * *

><p>Issei Hyoudou was an excitable young man. He was a lech and a perv and a highschool boy with too much time on his hands. He always had some form of pornography on his person, whether it was a magazine, a video or just a plain old picture. You name it, then he had it. Even if it wasn't porn, he would have something of acceptable substitute such as the risque no clothes or translucent clothes gravure book of an idol.<p>

Ofcourse many girls saw him as disgusting, while a ton of guys were split between staring at him in admiration for doing things they never dared to do, or embarrassment for doing things they would never dare to do. It was a fifty-fifty split and there was no way to tip that scale.

This didn't mean that the young boy was without friends though. Far and wide, in his former all girl's turned co-ed school, the young man had many acquaintances and people who passed him by in the hallways with enough decency to give perfunctory chin juts in his direction. It was sort of gratifying for his ego when people he didn't know did that. Though it did creep him out when that one guy in a magical girl costume complete with sparkle panties did. It was followed up by a wink and blown kiss, but that was a memory he preferred to seal away. Forever.

No, he was not alone in his quest for the soft virgin flesh of women around the world. His lust that knew no depths found kinship in two other young men who shared the same zest for life as he did. They lived and died by the code of porn and would do anything to get laid, except get laid by a prostitute or another guy or an ugly girl or anything not vaguely human. Messed up, yes. But at least they had standards. These two other young men were named Matsuda and Motohama.

Matsuda known as the perverted baldy and the sexual harassment paparazzi, he was a former sports star and a member of the photo club. This dangerous mix makes him one of the most dangerous perverts in all of Kuoh academy. There's nowhere he wouldn't go and nothing he wouldn't do for the perfect fetish shot. His physical prowess attained through years of basic training would bolster his constitution to withstand any danger in getting that one picture, and support him afterwards in escaping the righteous fury of slighted maidens. A self-proclaimed lolicon, this man's depravity has no bounds.

Motohama is known as perverted glasses or the three size scouter. He is a very intelligent young man, but this never reflects on his academic records. That's because he has never applied his, probably, genius levels of intellect into anything constructive. Instead, he honed these analytical skills and turned them into an ungodly technique that would make even those of the blackest souls shake and quiver in fear. True to his alias of three size scouter, Motohama had developed the ability to accurately gauge the bust, waist and hip measurements of any girl down to an error of less than 10 millimeters. The most frightening thing about this technique is the fact that he does not require the girl to be undressed or in a state of near undress. As long as its a girl, he can easily extract her most sensitive information and use it to create an accurate three-dimensional image regardless of whether she's dressed for the hottest of summers on the beach or the coldest of winters in the antarctic. Amongst the three, he is also known as the man with most connections in the porn industry. Genre? Actress? Title? Fetish? Whatever you category, no matter the rarity or even legality, Motohama likely had it all.

Now with this super long-winded bad-ass introduction to these three, you'd expect some sort of epic act of debauchery right about now. The thing is, there wasn't any. It was early in the morning and at around this time, those three would normally be stationed under the stairs to get some good upskirt peeps. However, they were in dire straights. There has never been a situation so bad as to require the three perverts of Kuoh Academy from postponing their activities. Until now.

"We can't do this anymore Matsuda. We have to do something about her.", cried out Issei, his brown spiky hair drooping much like his anxious mood. There were tears in his eyes as he clung to his bald friend. "I can't bring porn without feeling awkward anymore!".

"I can't either!", the bespectacled Motohama bawled as he clung to the other side of Matsuda. "My prized three size scouter has been sealed by her!".

The pervert photographer that was Matsuda pushed both young men aside as he raged, "Don't you dare lay such weak problems on me! I can't even appreciate panchira anymore! I can only take pure-hearted cute moe angle shots.".

"This is unacceptable!", all three wailed out to a very creeped out classroom.

Yes, the three preachers of pornography were indeed, crying it out in their classroom, just a little short of 7 in the morning.

"Well well, I never thought that the perverted trio would finally meet their match, and to a girl no less."

"Shut up Kiryuu!", Matsuda shouted with tears in his eyes.

"That's right! You don't know how we feel!", Issei followed suit.

"How would you feel if you lost your ability to analyze men?", Motohama fired back.

Kiryuu Aika felt a large drop of sweat roll down the back of her head. She watched the antics of these three before sighing in exasperation. "That would kind of suck I guess.", she shrugged, "I mean things would be more boring but I could live without it.".

"Blasphemy! Blasphemy of the highest order!", screamed Motohama, aghast at the sacrilegious account of his classmate and fellow anatomy analyst.

"Oh just chill out will you? All of your specialties stop working on just one person right? Why not just move on to someone else?".

"That's the problem!", Issei gesticulated wildly with his hands. "We can't!".

"She keeps showing up whenever we do something!", Matsuda threw his hands down with a hiss.

"Are you sure?", Aika asked with a skeptical raise of an eyebrow.

"Ofcourse we're sure. It's been happening for months.", Issei answered as-a-matter-of-factly. He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms in a thinking pose. "Has she been here for months?".

Matsuda gave his brunette friend a look of disbelief. "She transferred here three weeks ago.", the buzz cut baldy drawled.

"Oh god.", Issei shrank back in horror. "Porn withdrawal has taken away my sense of time!".

"I don't know guys. Maybe you just have a crush on her or something.", reasoned the braide glasses girl.

"Crush?", Matsuda started.

"Us?", Issei followed.

"On her?", Motohama pointed to a ponytail brunette girl who was talking with two other more shapely girls.

"Ack! It's her!", the three perverts chorused when they realized that the person they were dreading over was present.

"Hm?", the brown-haired girl turned her attention from the other girls before her to see what the fuss was about with the guys. "What're you guys talking about? You were pointing in my direction.".

There was no malice nor suspicion in her tone. It was utterly friendly and easy to speak with. She didn't look at them like they would jump her any second either. She just... smiled.

They couldn't take that kind of treatment from women.

As much as they had long wished for it, their hearts just weren't ready. What kind of treatment you may ask? The kind that treats you as an equal.

This brown-haired girl that Issei and his friends were terrified of was named Arisato Minako, but everyone just called her Hamuko because of the distinctive sound she makes when eating. Everyone in the whole school knew it by heart because her appetite apparently echoes throughout the school. Her bottomless gut, so legendary, even the most hardcore gourmands and face-stuffers fell to her superior eating capabilities.

Seriously, where does she keep it all?

Despite all that insane eating rumors, the girl was quite slim. She was quite the confident girl but found that the bodice vest with no breast covering was a bit much. She stated that it wasn't made for a body like hers Instead she just wore her cotton shirt plainly, Kuoh was loose on rules like that. Her skirt, unlike the other girls, was also longer. It covered all the way just past the knee. By everyone else's standards, it was scandalously long. Everyone knew school girls wear their skirts just mid-thigh. No exceptions should've been allowed. But maybe through some sort of sheer grace of goodness, the upper echelons of the school board had allowed her that little freedom. Under normal circumstances, school rules should've been contested to make school uniforms even more outrageously scandalous. Not this one, it was like putting up an anti-murder bill for discussion.

Enough about the regale of this wondrous Mary Sue character. Let's go back to what was going on.

"No, nothing!", the young men yelled in chorus.

"Then why were you pointing at me?", Hamuko clasped her chin in a thinking pose. Her brow was scrunched up in a furl of thought.

"Don't pay them too much attention Hamuko-chan.", the busty form of one strawberry blonde Katase approached from behind Hamuko.

"That's right.", chest-nut ponytail Murayama followed in step. "You might catch something weird from them.".

"Don't worry. Stupidity isn't contagious.", Hamuko cheerily chirped to her female friends. The smile turned into a little frown though when she added, "I think...".

"Oh no!", Katase recoiled in horror. "She's already been infected!", she wrapped her arms around Hamuko from the side.

Murayama nodded as she protectively mirrored the action from the other side.. "Quickly, we must quarantine her.".

"Oi, don't treat us like we have the plague.", Matsuda angrily shook his fist at the girls.

Hamuko squirmed her way out of the girls' grasp. "I'm sorry Matsuda-kun. I'm sure Murayama-chan and Katase-chan don't mean badly by it.".

With just those words and that look. That apologetic tilt of the head, Matsuda was forced to eat his words and withdraw into himself. "I-If that's the case th-then I can forgive that.", he stuttered out with a luminescent flush.

"Ohoooo", Aika Kiryuu observed this interestedly.

Matsuda shot her a glare, "Sh-shut up!".

"Anyway.", Minako spoke up again, an apologetic look on her face as she stood stock still while the two girls at her sides were trying to push her away from the perverts. To no avail though, she was as solid as a rock. Maybe even more solid. "Why was Motohama pointing at me?".

Everybody involved in the chaotic conversation turned their eyes to the perverted guy with the glasses. To his credit, he tried to look for someone else to pin the burden of explaining this mess on. Didn't change his situation though.

Motohama swallowed a lump that was forming at his throat when he opened his mouth to speak. "Well- um... err... you see- I me-".

"Ah!", the subject of his problem interjected. "I forgot about the art club's request for a full body sketch of a female. It was supposed to be a basis for a sculpture."

"Is she sitting or standing?", Motohama instinctively followed up.

"Standing.", Hamuko answered.

"Body type."

"Body type?"

"I mean is she petite? Athletic? Busty? Curvy?"

"O-oh. S-Slim. There has to be distinct womanly curves but she's supposed to be slim.", Hamuko answered, unsure where this line of questioning was going.

Motohama stood still and ran his eyes over the whole classroom. To everyone else, he was just taking a quick look around. To him, it was a world of wire like frames and numbers floating about in his head. Judging the ideal size, weight, shape and overall structure of the ideal woman. He reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook. Ran his pencil over a page for a few minutes before tearing it off for Hamuko to take.

"Uh...", the girl was unsure what was being given to her.

The young man shook the piece of forced stationary impatiently. She took it in her hands and spread it out to get a look at what it was. Everyone else joined in to look over her shoulder or right by her arm.

"Whoa!", was the collective gasp. They all looked at Motohama again with judging eyes.

He returned the gaze by throwing his hands up in surrender, "What?".

"This.", Hamuko held the piece of paper up to show him. "This is amazing.", she said it with awe in her voice.

Motohama didn't think so and scratched the back of his neck before looking away. On the piece of paper was drawn a picture of a naked woman. That was to be expected of a pervert like Motohama. Any aspiring mangaka worth their salt could draw nude doujinshi at any given time but what Motohama drew was different. It was a detailed full body portrait. There were no sketch marks, just pure lines and curves in drawing the details and highlights. There were even dimensions written for each part. It was less like a drawing and more like a blueprint of a woman.

…

"That is seriously creepy.", Katase pointed out.

"Mhm.", Muryama nodded from her side.

"Creepy or not. I like it.", Hamuko declared with dazzling smile. She directed said smile to the bashful bespectacled boy in his seat. "Can I give this to the art club?", she asked with a hopeful tint to her voice.

Motohama looked at anywhere but her. Yet he mutely nodded his response.

"Awesome!", Hamuko ran up and threw her arms around the boy excitedly. "I owe you one. How about I buy lunch today?", she looked at everyone present, "Why don't we all hang-out then?".

The two non-muted members of the perverted trio and the representatives of their perversion's collective victims both gave each other looks before turning back to Hamuko.

"Okay.", both groups said at once.

Matsuda looked annoyed as he started up, "I thought you didn't want to hang-out with us?". He shot the question to the two females opposite himself.

"If it's for Hamuko, we can take anything.", Murayama declared and Katase was right beside her nodding vehemently in agreement. "Even if it means putting up with your leers and photo ops at our panties.". Katase was still nodding but suddenly stopped as her eyes bugged out. She quickly shook her head rapidly at the realization of Murayama's promise.

"Tch.", Matsuda grumbled, looking away. "Like I'd be interested in your panties.".

"Ghk!", Murayama and Katase were taken aback. It was like hell suddenly froze over. Matsuda was giving up a chance to perv on real live girls? The two couldn't believe it. It was one of things the whole female population of Kuoh was waiting for but lost all hope of occurring.

The chestnut brunette placed her hands akimbo as she angrily counter declared, "It's not like we were planning to show them in the first place!.". With that she stomped away with the same indignant rage in each step as each word she spoke.

Katase gave the boys one last glare before turning back to her new transferee friend. "We'll see you at lunch then Hamuko.", the smile turned to the shirt brunette was clear.

"Definitely.", the food-loving girl reassured Katase. She waved lightly, watching as the busty girl reunited with the chest-nut ponytail girl.

She took one look at the drawing in her hands again. Hamuko gave the perverted trio a nod, "See you at lunch. I have to get this to the art room.".

Issei looked to a Matsuda that seemed like he was in bad but thinking mood, while Motohama was completely shut down in his seat. The young man turned to the waiting classmate. "We'll be waiting.".

Hamuko's smile blossomed, "That's great!". The polite girl gave one last wave. She dashed right out the classroom door as the warning bell rung. "See you then!".

Issei nodded, watching her run off. "See you then.", he said to nobody in particular.

"Heeh. That's interesting.", Aika observed as the she watched the brunette girl run out the door. She turned her eyes to Issei with a snicker, "So only two of the perverted trio are stuck on the new transfer student. Then again I'm surprised that they'd fall for anyone seriously at all.".

Issei snuck a peek at his two friends. Matsuda was still brooding, Motohama was now bright pink in the face. "Yeah.", he sighed dejectedly. "At this rate, it'll be the end of our perverted triad.".

Aika nodded in agreement, "Shame. You guys were always so entertaining.". She scrunched up her face in thought and tapped a finger to her cheek. "But still, it makes me wonder.", the girl in braided pigtails hummed. "How come you weren't affected?", she pointedly asks Hyoudou.

The young pervert was taken aback by the question. That quickly changed to one of indignation when he came back his reprisal. "Who do you think I am? I'm the man who's gong to become a harem king! I don't have time for such stupid things as serious relationships.".

That look of conviction on Hyoudou's face made Aika wonder if she should praise him, or pity him. "Well whatever the case.", she began with a gesture to the two other young men. "I guess these two's days of debauchery are over.".

Motohama took a glance at Aika' and roared in annoyance, "Why? Why can I tell Kiryuu's bust size down to the millimeter but get nothing at all from Arisato? Is it because she's cute? It has to be because she's cute! Her moe level is just too damn high!".

Matsuda suddenly walked up to Aika and pulled out his phone. The sound of an exaggerated camera click cam from the mobile device despite having no proper subject for it to be pointed at other than the floor. Issei went to see what that was all about and was surprised at the crystal clear image of Aika's panties reflected off the polished wooden floor.

"Matsuda. That's amazing.", Issei praised in awe.

"Tch.", the bald young men flipped his phone shut. "This is meaningless.", Matsuda clutched his phone tightly. "For it to work on someone only Kiryuu's level of a supporting character. It's meaningless! She did't even get a descriptive introductory parag- Gbuh!".

Aika retrieved her fist from Matsuda's face and stiffly apologized, "Well sorry for being only on this level of a supporting character.".

Behind Aika, Issei saw Motohama's body was hanging off the back rest of his chair with soul steadily floating up into the air.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Lunch time rolled around and the students of Kuoh Academy all believed that it was high time for a break from all of their boring lectures. They had an hour to do just that. Students filled the halls and teachers were quick to leave for the lounge where either the school aleady had food serviced or their beloved home cooked lunchbox was waiting for them. Students were much the same way when it came to lunch boxes, but there was one small difference. Students had to look for a good place to spend their lunch.<p>

On normal occasions, there would be no problems for students to take their lunch inside the classroom. Others liked to gather with friends and go to more scenic places like the school fountain, the sports field, the gardens, or maybe even the roof. For Kiba Yuuto, he was inadvertently evicted from his classroom by the massive number of girls trying to shove their home made lunch down his throat. It was not normal for him to leave the confines of that room to eat but for once he wanted to ditch the groupies and enjoy the meal he cooked for himself.

Somehow he'd managed to lose the large crowd. They were fighting amongst themselves, last he heard their commotion. Hopefully that would keep them occupied for awhile, providing none of them got hurt.. Kiba sighed, sometimes he felt like he was just too nice a guy. Woman always crowded him ever since he got into Kuoh Academy. He knew he was fairly good looking but those girls acted like he was the only guy in the whole campus. To be fair, these were some seriously slim pickings for a co-ed school since it started out as an all-girl's boarding school. But he wasn't saying that every other guy was no goo-

"Doh.", the blonde young man groaned with his head in his empty hand. It was really tough to reconcile how he felt with how he wanted to feel.

"Ah, Yu-Yuuto-kun!", the oddly high-pitched voice of one surprised Tsubaki Shinra pierced his depressed thoughts.

The blonde took one look at the familiar long-haired girl and smiled, "Tsubaki-san.". He gave her a small bow in greeting, "Where is Sona-san? You rarely spend time away from her on these leisure hours.".

Tsubaki took a second to compose herself. She coughed away the odd constriction of her throat to answer in a lower register, "Sona-sama and Rias-san are in a private meeting. I was tasked to see to the matters of the student council.".

Kiba nodded in understanding, "It must be difficult. Having to balance your studies, student council work, along with your duties as a devil. I'm lucky enough that my club work and my devil duties are one and the same.".

The vice-president of the student council shook her head in the negative, "No. Things have actually been much easier lately.".

"Oh?"

"Yes.", Tsubaki nodded to reiterate her point. She raised a hand to single out a lone student with her long slender finger. "Look.".

Yuuto followed the direction and his gaze locked on to the running form of a brunette girl. She was carrying a stack of boxes and was stopped by a sandy-haired young man. It looked like he was giving her a lecture of some sort before taking the boxes from her arms to help.

"If I'm not mistaken that's...".

"Arisato Minako-san.", Tsubaki nodded. "She's been very active since her entrance to our school a few weeks ago. I hear she's helped resolve conflicts and requests from various students, both individual and club.".

"Aah", Yuuto nodded in understanding, "She's quite the busybody then. I've only ever heard about her exploits in the cafeteria.".

"Oh, then you know about last week?", Tsubaki gave the young man a look of worried embarassment.

Kiba laughed good-naturedly at the anxiety on his companion's face. "Who wouldn't when the whole school was rumbling with chants of 'Ha-mu-ko! Ha-mu-ko!'?", he watched the student council sub-leader's face fall in defeat before he ammended with, "Though it was impressive, how fast the student council broke up that large impromptu soba-tempura eating battle. I heard that the casualties were legendary.".

Tsubaki shook her head, "She put away enough food to make 10 men pass out. Literally.". Tsubaki touched a cool hand to her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on. "6 seniors, 2 PE teachers, a teacher and one of the lunch line people ate in succession. She beat them all.".

"That should be legendary.", Kiba eyed the anxious Tsubaki with a mix of pity and skepticism.

"To make things worse, the students have been beginning to petition for her to be the next student council president.".

"That doesn't sound so bad.", a voice joined into the conversation.

Yuuto turned to the newcomer and greeted the familiar face with a smile, "Good day to you Akeno-san.".

"Good day.", the beautiful raven-haired senior, known as the number 2 of the great ladies of Kuoh. She smiled back with equal parts mischief and amusement. Tsubaki was already sweating under her knowing gaze.

Kiba turned from the older girl to a younger one who stood just beside the senior in stark contrast. A small body that made one think of a child than a woman, and eyes a stark silvery white. "Hello there Koneko-san.".

The smaller girl nodded with as much emotion as an electric post and nodded with a similar stony countenance, "Hello.". In contrast to her less than expressive actions, she was holding on to a cat in both hands. That in itself was enough to melt away the cold aura surrounding her into something more warm and flowery.

The effect was doubled if one looked close enough to realize the cat was asleep. She cradled it with great care, as if a mother would her babe.

Done with formalities, Akeno continued her previous statements. "I don't see what's so bad about letting Arisato-san join the student council.".

Tsubaki shook her head, "Akeno-san, you know full well that the student council is completely comprised of devils. All of them devils under Sona-sama's peerage no less.".

"Well why not turn her into one? A devil.", the senior pressed on. "She might turn out to be something rather incredible don't you think? And besides, we can't keep holding on to these positions we have. Things always change in the human world.".

"That is true.", Tsubaki conceded, "but for now, we prefer things the way they are. If we surrender out position now, it will be difficult to move as a group without being noticed as odd by the general populace. Surely you must understand that with you Occult research club and your threatened position as the second most desirable female in school.".

"Oho?", Akeno widened her narrow gaze into something with a frightening resemblance to a patient of a mental hospital. "Second most desirable?", she questioned icily.

"I don't think that's what you should be focusing on.", Kiba worryingly tried to calm his senpai's cold fury.

"Right below Rias-san ofcourse.", Tsubaki unknowingly added whole tree trunks to this smokeless bonfire.

"Yes, yes. I understand.", Akeno nodded in her best impression of pleasantry. "I'm just confused about what you mean when you say that position is under threat.".

The vice-president of the student council shrugged, "I've been hearing rumors that Arisato Minako's following has grown larger than both yours and Rias-san's individually. It's even beginning to eclipse both of yours combined.".

"Oh my.", a frighteningly angry Akeno was now covering her mouth in surprise. That or the colorful choice of words she was silently miming right now.

Insensitive to the impending doom she was unleashing on an unsuspecting girl, Tsubaki continued on, "They say that her popularity rose through word of mouth and witness to her helpful actions.".

"Is that so?", Kiba asked.

"Yes. She's incredibly likable and well-spoken. She's helped me with talking down troublemakers a number of times.".

"Then I should probably speak with her some time.", Akeno continued to speak with covered mouth.

"Are you having trouble with some delinquents?", Tsubaki asked in concern.

"Perhaps.", the raven-haired senior answered cryptically.

"With your strength, I find that hard to believe.".

"Ufufufu, I'm a delicate defenseless flower.", Akeno sang as she walked away to look for her target.

"No, that's definitely not the case.", Yuuto commented. He watched the black-haired lady of Kuoh leave and noticed that her white-haired companion remained behind. "Oh right.", Yuuto suddenly thought to ask. "What's with the cat Koneko-san?".

The stoic girl looked at the little one in her arms then at Yuuto. She presented it to him and said, "Awhile ago. Hamuko was helping me and Akeno-san feed him."

School heart throb Kiba Yuuto suddenly felt the incredible need to slam his face against the wall. "So you just came from talking to her?", the young man asked in disbelief.

Koneko nodded, once more properly cradling the cat. "Akeno-san was hapy to talk to her.".

Yuuto sighed, "At least we can be confident she won't do anything bad to a civilian.".

Tsubaki held her chin pensively, "But bad could mean differently to Akeno-san.".

The young man in the group asked in turn, "What do you mean?".

Tsubaki Shinra stood up straight and pointed in the air with a conjecture in mind, "Isn't Akeno-san interested in things like BDSM?".

…

"This could be bad.", said a pale Yuuto.

* * *

><p>"Psst... get over here. Quick!"<p>

"Shhhh... not so loud. She might hear us."

"She can't possibly be here can't she?"

"In all our history of trying to slip past her, when has she not been here?"

"Never?"

"Exactly!"

The voices of three young men hissed about in a bush. The foliage around them providing excellent cover for their covert operation. Their attempts thus far in the last 15 tries have turned up to be nothing but dismal failures. All the fault of one thing and one thing only.

"Hello boys."

_Her..._

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Don't curse out god. That's probably the reason he stuck us with her!"

"Just run for your lives!"

"Do you really think we could outrun her?"

"We can try."

"And what in our history with her makes you think we stand a chance?"

"...nothing?"

"Exactly!"

Quick as the wind, and silent as the trees a girl passed them by in a blink. She held her broomstick with the ferocity of fire, her form as magnificent as a mountain. Like one of those old corny samurai flicks, the three young men behind her fell dramatically onto the ground.

She turned to their fallen forms with a small smile and a sigh, "Really boys. Do you ever learn?".

"Dammit Matsuda. I told you this was a bad idea.", Motohama grumbled from where he lay.

"We had to regain our honor somehow."

"I don't think peeking on the kendo club will do anything good for your honor.", sighed Hamuko.

"Yes it does! As perverts, we have to do something perverted or else we'll be nothing more than hormonal teenagers.", the bald teenager yelled with conviction.

Hamuko walked up to him and bent down to his fallen form, "I'm not sure where to begin in correcting you on that.".

"Agh! No! Go away! It hurts. It hurts. It burns my eyes!", Matsuda immediately started convulsing and screaming when the girl stood by his head.

Hamuko tilted her head in confusion, "What's the problem? Is there something wrong?"

"I have a full view up your skirt!", Matsuda nearly spat out as he foamed at the mouth.

"I thought you'd be happy to have a look see.", Hamuko winked impishly at the fallen young man.

"Not when you're wearing shorts over your panties."

"That- That's just cruel.", Issei groaned from the other side of the carnage.

"Tease!", screamed Motohama. "Just because you're cute doesn't mean we'll forgive you. We swear we'll have your panties in our hands someday.".

"I think that counts as sexual assault. Shall I call 110 right now?".

"N-no!", all three chorused in defeat.

"Good.", Hamuko smiled in delight.

Afternoon and after class, all of Kuoh Academy was bustling with energy. Student preparing to go home, students making plans with their friends, and students going to their respective clubs. But there were some students who were the exception. One of them was the group known as the perverted trio. Normally, at this time, they would be girl watching at the tennis club or the kendo club. On occasion, they sometimes even hit the girls' lockers directly. But that schedule rapidly changed upon the arrival of the new transfer student.

Some girls had been complaining about perverts and this new transferee had promised them she would do something about it. Nobody believed her at first, and her attempts to stifle their personal peep shows had been hit or miss at best. It was during their fourth attempt since her transfer that the new girl completely shut out the legendary perverts. She blocked them at every turn. It was then that the new girl's reputation rose at an exponential pace. She had done something which no one ever could. The girl lamented over the fact she could not reform these young men, but she achieved something that no other human in Kuoh Academy could boast of. She had the upper-hand in restraining the perverted trio. It was a most momentous occasion for girls everywhere in Kuoh Academy, which was basically everywhere in Kuoh Academy. Even some of the more youthful female teachers were quite thankful they no longer had to put up with being harassed by the three in and out of class.

So where does that leave us now?

Well just awhile ago, Hamuko had succeeded in foiling their plans once again. Right now, she was cutting through the sports fields with Matsuda, Motohama and Issei's sorry carcasses in tow. She dragged them through the dirt and the grass with little regard for their comfort nor regard for how little trouble it was taking her to pull the combined weight of three teen-aged boys without breaking a sweat. This point is further emphasized by her humming a tune cheerfully.

The sight is strange to be sure, but nowadays, it was common. Every sports club active on the various fields right now had a good view of the perverts being pulled by the scruff of their necks back to the infirmary. It was amazing the first few times they saw it, but eventually that novelty wore off. Many girls had cheered then, some even fell to their knees and cried in jubilation. Now, all the females did was work harder when they saw those young men being restrained by their savior. Because of her, they could now resume their daily lives without fear of having pictures of their panties taken. Yes, it was the least they could do in honor of Arisato Minako.

* * *

><p>Kuoh Academy was a school colored primarily in blues and whites with the occasional gold trimming. Whether that gold was real plating or just some seriously good paint job, was left up to anyone's guess. Still, there was something about the sunset dying it red that brought out its beauty all the more. The vermilion sunset would cast its dying light on the trees and made it seem like autumn had come early. It was a most romantic scene if you were into that kind of thing.<p>

Genshirou Saji wasn't. Maybe at some point he was, extremely infatuated with a certain girl as he had been. Times change though and so do people. He'd mellowed out some and decided to take his life more seriously. Not top of the class, but his grades were looking up from before. Average to above average, not worth celebrating, but worth noting. He had more friends, superficial as they may seem but friends nonetheless. The whole world seemed brighter now for this young man who had just lived his days on a single continuous boring note.

And to think all this without some sort of earth shattering event that would have either ended with him dead, dying, turned into something not human, or otherwise change his perception on what normal should be. You know, like in all those shonen manga he collects in his room. It was almost an hour after school had let out, and he'd just finished some errands he'd promised to help some people in class with. And no, he wasn't the class representative, he just helped out a lot.

A familiar face ran down the hall he was just passing. A grin spread on his face as he raised a beckoning hand with a holler, "Hey, Minako.".

The girl in question jumped up and slammed on the breaks. The noise her loafers made as they skid violently against the polished would was amazing. You could mistake it for a burn-out event in some auto-show.

She stopped just a few inches short of the young man and raised her own hand in greeting. "He-hey Sa-sa-saji.", Minako panted out. Her sunny disposition not marred at all by the sweat glistening off her face and neck. Instead it gave her this sort of youthful appeal, like she was having the time of her life in sports club. Ironic since she never joined one despite all the begging she had to reject.

"Running through the halls again I see.", Saji humphed with a triumphant smirk on his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest for effect. "Didn't I tell you back at lunch that you shouldn't run in the hallways?".

Minako's smile dropped along with her hand as her whole body sagged with a sad, "Yes.".

Satisfied that she knew better, he decided to ask, "So what's the hurry this time?".

"Ah!", Minako started up, "I have to go get my bag. I'm almost late for work at 24/7."

Saji sighed at her antics. He placed one calming hand on her shoulder, "You mean we're almost late for work at 24/7.".

Somethng clicked in Minako's mind then she hit her open palm with the bottom of her fist. "You're right.", she looked at him blankly. It quickly turned back into her sunny smile, "I keep forgetting we work the same shift now.".

"Same shop.", Saji corrected, "I just started five days ago. I'm not surprised you forget with everything that you do.". The young man straightened up and gestured an offer to walk the girl to her classroom. "Our shift doesn't start until 5. It's just a little past 4 now, we can make it with time to spare.".

"Oh. Okay.", Minako took the boy up on the unspoken offer.

They fell in step almost immediately. The hallways echoed their steps in soft hypnotic beats.

"So.", Saji began to speak, hoping to kill some of the monotony. "Where were you at? Playing the good samaritan again?".

Minako laughed, "You could say that.".

Laughter erupted from the young man. A knowing grin twisted his mouth upwards. "So you gave those perverts what for huh? What does that make it? Like... the 19th time?".

The girl waved off the guess with a laugh of her own. "Nah, more like the 18th actually.".

"You must really like those guys.", Saji pointed out, "You keep them out of trouble and you still hang out with them.".

"Ofcourse. That's what friends do.", the transferee frowned at her friend.

"Well yeah.", Saji conceded, "But I didn't think guys who indulge in pornography every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every year would be the type girls would make friends with.".

"That's true.", Minako nodded non-chalantly. She looked him straight in the eye with a gentle smile on her face, "When you've transferred as many times as I have though, you tend to meet all sorts of people. Some good, some bad and some just plain weird.". Minako giggled at the end.

"So where do I fall under?", Saji asked in curiosity.

"Good.", Minako quipped mysteriously. Her smile turning sly as it reached her eyes.

Saji raised a questioning brow to accept it with a skeptical, "Oookay...".

They stopped in front of Minako's classroom. Saji reached out to open the sliding door since he was closer.

A thought occurred to him as his fingers grasped the handle on the wooden barrier. "Wait.", he looked at her curiously. "Does that make the three bad or weird?", he pulled open the sliding door.

Minako laughed lightly at the question. She stepped past him while speaking, "I don't know Saji. I haven't decided yet. They might be bad, they might be weird. Or they might be both.".

The young man watched the transferee reach her seat. His question remained unanswered but he had another one that couldn't wait its turn. "Wait so they can fall under both?".

Soft laughter flitted about in the room, "Ofcourse, and so can you.".

"Me? So what does that make me? Good-bad or good-weird?".

"I don't know.", Minako shrugged as she exited the room with bag in hand. "I haven't decided yet.", she teased Saji with a childish raspberry before running away.

Confusion was painted on Saji's face before he finally got the hint with annoyance. He slammed the door close and ran after her with amused shouts.

Good-bad or good-weird? He didn't really care. The fact he was good was already enough.

* * *

><p>It was close to 6 P.M when Hyoudou Issei was finally discharged from the infirmary. He was utterly exhausted, so much that he couldn't spare the strength to leer at the insanely sexy nurse their school had. Woe were his days of lacking in sexual appetite. He grumbled under his breath. "It's all because of that blasted Hamuko. If it weren't for her, I'd have a nice view of some really nice boobies.", the young man shook his fist to the heavens.<p>

Complaining wouldn't change anything though. Maybe he could go home and watch porn. Maybe then he could see some nice boobs in peace. Yes, just like the pair waiting to burst out of the uniform in front of him

…

Wait what!?

"Hyoudou Issei-san!", a cute girl wearing the uniform of another school stood in front of Hyoudou Issei. "Would you please go out with me?", she practically screamed with a sharp bow.

Stunned, Issei said the one word that came most naturally in a situation like this.

"Huh?".

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ah, something that I've been wanting to get out of my system even before Eyes to the World. I wanted to write something that didn't involve fantastical things, that was the idea of this chapter. I wanted to highlight the quirks of various characters from what I read on wikia while I added some quirks I think would fit with their characters. Despite being gag characters, I didn't want them all to be some sort of one trick pony or just there as comedic plot devices. Hopefully I was successfully able to add to the characters without destroying what they really are.<p>

Thanks for reading. See you in my next work.


End file.
